


Home is With You

by queerbatnana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Sugar von Sweet the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: Home(hōm)noun1. the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Jamie!!! I hope you like this! :D
> 
> haha have some OiHana!
> 
> (sidenote: most Japanese people (as most of them aren't Christian) don't celebrate Christmas as a religious event or such but rather as a romantic holiday and not on the 25th but rather on Christmas Eve, the 24th)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hanamaki yawned under the covers and stretched out his limbs, expecting to hit something warm, maybe get a “urgh, Makki stop” or two, but instead, he came up empty. 

 

He tried again, his sleep-addled mind still not registering the fact that Oikawa wasn’t beside him and his limbs flopped onto Oikawa’s side of the bed. Still nothing. Just soft covers and cool bedsheets. He shivered and tucked his feet back in, arms weakly but successfully pulling the rest of the blankets around his body. 

 

Grunting and groaning, he sat up on the bed, sleep-heavy eyes still glued shut. 

 

“Tooru?” he murmured into the empty room.

 

When no one responded, he groaned uglily and heavily to himself. Whining the entire time, he wrapped the blanket around himself tightly and peeled open his eyes. 

 

The first thing he saw was the morning sun was full out shining through the window, blinding Hanamaki’s eyes.

 

“Ughh…” he groaned at the onslaught as he blamed Oikawa for his knack of sometimes completely throwing aside the curtains first thing in the morning. “Tooru, why?”

 

Again, no one answered. Huffily, he gripped his blanket tighter, swung his legs over the edge and placed his feet on the floor, hissing at the cold contact. Stumbling a bit, he shuffled downstairs, pausing every few steps to avoid falling and cracking his head open. 

 

“Tooru?” he called as he descended, trying his hardest not to yawn but failing to do so.

 

A light hum came from the kitchen doorway and Hanamaki shuffled closer, the poofy blanket wrapped around his body, sweeping the floor. He turned around the corner and lo and behold, his boyfriend in all his glory casually leaning against the doorway, casually reading a book while casually chilling in his bright green pyjamas, complete with bed hair and “nerd glasses”- which Iwaizumi dubbed and never let go. 

 

Hanamaki raised a thin eyebrow. Well, this was certainly a sight. 

 

Oikawa didn’t turn to address him, still reading his book about, uh, something. Hanamaki didn’t know, not without _his_ glasses. But it was an obnoxious green and too painful for Hanamaki to physically look at. Plus, Oikawa was reclining in that pose that Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi had made fun of when he waited for _thirty_ minutes, leaning against the brick post five years ago for Karasuno so he could act cool and mighty. 

 

“What are you doing?” Hanamaki asked drily, amused.

 

“Oh, you know. Reading,” Oikawa said airily. 

 

Well, that was never good. 

 

Hanamaki took a step back, scanning his surroundings the best he could. Everything was the same and in its proper place. The floor was void except for a cat toy that he would have to pick up later. There was nothing suspicious— wait. 

 

Hanamaki squinted at a mass of green material hanging from the top of the doorway. Wait, was that even material? Oh no, did Sugar von Sweet get into Oikawa’s yarn collection again? But why would it be hanging from the doorway? Hanamaki didn’t think that their Maine Coon was big or resourceful enough to get up there. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Hanamaki demanded, afraid to get closer and uncover the truth himself.

 

“Hmmm? What?” Oikawa asked, with his nose still in the book. 

 

“Ahem,” Hanamaki said as he pointed at the green blob of his vision.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Oikawa continued in that fake tone of his. 

 

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes, about to demand more information but his stomach made a noise equivalent to a gurgling toilet and he gave up, a slave to his stomach. 

 

As he warily crept past Oikawa, eyeing him suspiciously, he couldn’t help but notice that Oikawa was holding the book upside down. 

 

“Your book is upside down,” he pointed out as he stood in front of Oikawa. “Tooru, what are you really planning?”

 

Finally, Oikawa grinned, having dropped the clueless act. 

 

“This,” he said before he placed the book down, stepped into Hanamaki’s space and kissed him. 

 

Hanamaki gasped as he was yanked forward, his blanket dropping into a heap around them as his hands let go in favour of clutching at Oikawa’s shirt. He tried to suppress a shiver as the winter air caused a wave of goosebumps to erupt across his skin.

 

Hanamaki let himself be swallowed by the Oikawa’s presence. A heartbeat thudded under his fingers, strong and steady, but its thrum of excitement still pushed a quick rhythm against his fingertips. Oikawa’s hands greedily roamed around his back, leaving heated prints and Hanamaki shivered the combination of Oikawa’s heat and his goosebumps finally overtaking him. 

 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side to better kiss Hanamaki and Hanamaki welcomed it, tilting his own head downwards to better accommodate the height difference between them. This seemed to encourage Oikawa even more and Oikawa pushed them forwards until Hanamaki’s back met the wall and he was left to be consumed by Oikawa’s relentless mouth.

 

When they finally broke apart, Hanamaki gasped and took in the sight of Oikawa’s pink flushed cheeks, dilated pupils and slightly open mouth, looking as dazed as he did. 

 

“Woah,” Hanamaki started, “that was… woah.”

 

Oikawa laughed, a silly honking noise, that had Hanamaki smiling. 

 

“Merry Christmas eve, Takahiro.” Oikawa smiled warmly at Hanamaki. 

 

Hanamaki grinned back. “Merry Christmas eve to you too. But why did we have to kiss? Not that I’m complaining.”

 

Oikawa gestured to the green mass still hanging over them. “Mistletoe.”

 

“Mistle-what.” 

 

Oikawa gasped dramatically. “I can’t believe you don’t know what mistletoe is! You’re supposed to kiss under them!”

 

Hanamaki made an affronted face. “Westerners are so weird.”

 

Oikawa laughed at Hanamaki’s expression. “Definitely,” he agreed, “but I got to kiss you anyways, so it’s all good. Anyways, let’s make sugar cookies!”

 

Hanamaki grinned. “Now we’re talking.”

 

*******

 

“Takahiro, I’m offended.”

 

Hanamaki nodded in agreement. 

 

Their dough was looking too sticky compared to… well, any dough they had ever seen and they had followed the recipe perfectly. 

 

“Are you sure it’s 150 millilitres of flour?” Oikawa asked. “Maybe it’s supposed to be 1500 millilitres.”

 

Hanamaki stared furiously at his phone. “No, it’s definitely not 1500 millilitres… I think.”

 

He scrolled to the top of the site with a slightly floured thumb, searching fiercely for anything that mentioned the amount of flour to be used. But nope, only 100 millilitres and then another 50 millilitres later.

 

“Ugh,” he groaned, giving up and setting down his phone. “Let’s just wing it.”

 

Oikawa made a small “tch” sound at the recipe being uncooperative but grabbed the measuring cup anyway. He began to pour more flour into the bowl and waited as Hanamaki began to roll and push the dough to mix in the extra flour.

 

“Okay,” Hanamaki said from where he was crouched to look at the bowl from eye level as if he was in a science lab and not baking sugar cookies, “slowly, not slowly, not too much.”

 

Oikawa did as he was told. Slowly, then little by little until the flour promptly fell all at once. A cloud of flour was created and soon, Hanamaki was choking and coughing, trying to rub his watery eyes with dusty hands with crusted dough.

 

“Sorry!” Oikawa apologized, trying to reach and help Hanamaki, but he forgot that he was holding the measuring cup and only shook more flour onto the floor.

 

“Agghh!” Hanamaki yelled at his once clean floor. 

 

“Aggghhh!” Oikawa screamed back, panicking over Hanamaki’s yells. 

 

He shoved the measuring cup back onto the counter and crouched down trying to furiously pick up the splotches of flour. 

 

Hanamaki, having unblinded himself to the best he could, was just opening his eyes in time to see their freshly opened 3-pound flour bag fall to the ground. 

 

The kitchen exploded with flour.

 

*******

 

“Hey, Issei,” Hanamaki drawled over the phone. “Remember when we lent you our small vacuum? Yeah, we need that back.”

 

Hanamaki could practically hear the smug in Matsukawa’s voice he distantly heard Matsukawa yell “Hajime I won the bet!” over the phone. 

 

“Nooo!” Oikawa yelled from the kitchen, where he was desperately trying to wipe everything down with a wet cloth. “Iwa-chan can’t know that we blew up the kitchen with flour again!”

 

“Sorry, babe!” Hanamaki called back, “But we really need their help.

 

“And shut up,” he told Matsukawa. “We really need that vacuum.”

 

“Sorry,” Matsukawa said between giggles, sounding not apologetic at all. “But this is too hilarious.” Then he burst into a cacophony of laughs.

 

Hanamaki lifted the phone away from his ear and gave it a deadpanned glare, as if that would help Matsukawa stop laughing and give him the vacuum, dammit. 

 

“Just give me my vacuum!” he shouted.

 

“Don’t worry,” Matsukawa said after a few wheezes, no doubt doubled over and on the floor. “Hajime is bringing it over.”

 

Hanamaki sighed as his neighbour continued laughing then switched the phone off. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he told Oikawa. “Hajime-kun is coming over to bring the vacuum.”

 

“What!” Oikawa screeched, turning around to give Hanamaki a horrified expression as he held his dripping wet package of milk bread over the sink. “Iwa-chan can’t come here!”

 

He quickly threw the package onto the counter and darted upstairs to their bedroom.

 

_Ding dong!_

 

“Hey, he’s here!” Hanamaki called up the stairs, laughing when he heard Oikawa’s faint “noooooo”. 

 

Hanamaki unlocked the door, swinging it wide open and gratefully taking the vacuum from Iwaizumi. 

 

“Upstairs?” Iwaizumi asked with a smirk.

 

“Yup,” Hanamaki said a little too gleefully, stepping to the side to allow Iwaizumi full entry to their home. “Please, come in.”

 

Iwaizumi toed off his shoes, murmuring his manners before running up the stairs, socked feet thumping up the stairs. 

 

It wasn’t long before Hanamaki heard Oikawa’s shriek and the sound of “traitor!” directed at him.

 

Hanamaki laughed in response and set to cleaning the rest of the kitchen. However, as soon as he turned on the vacuum, Oikawa was banging down the stairs in an attempt to get away from Iwaizumi. 

 

“Haha!” Iwaizumi yelled as he chased after Oikawa. “You guys blew up the kitchen again!” 

 

“‘Hiro!” Oikawa squealed in warning before he leapt onto him, knocking the breath out of Hanamaki. 

 

“Tooru!” Hanamaki complained as he was maneuvered between Oikawa and Iwaizumi to act as a human shield.

 

“Make him stop!” Oikawa whined back. 

 

For the nth time, Hanamaki wondered how he ended up as a human shield between two childish men. 

 

It was also a wonder how no matter how cool and collected they were around anybody else, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would always end up like children high on sugar in the presence of each other. 

 

They messed around a bit more before Hanamaki grew tired and shooed at Iwaizumi. 

 

“Shoo,” he told Iwaizumi. “We’ll see you later at our double date anyways.”

 

Iwaizumi huffed but stuck out his tongue one last time at Oikawa, which Oikawa returned.

 

*******

 

Hanamaki was starting to get sleepy. Which should be a concern considering that he woke up four hours ago at one o’clock, but he couldn’t help it when their television was lazily playing an old movie they had seen a few hundred times, their cat was nestled in his lap, and when Oikawa was curled up next to him. 

 

Oikawa yawned and tugged their shared blanket higher until it covered his neck, adjusting and curling up closer to Hanamaki’s chest until the wisps of his hair brushed against Hanamaki’s chin. 

 

Hanamaki laughed lightly at the ticklish sensation and rubbed his chin across the tips of Oikawa’s hair, enjoying the feeling of strands getting caught against his skin. 

 

Oikawa gasped at a scene from the movie, probably at the climax, but Hanamaki was no longer paying attention. 

 

All he could see was the lighter curls of Oikawa’s hair meshing in with his darker ones, the pink tips of his ears, and the steady blush on Oikawa’s cheek.

 

Oikawa was beautiful. 

 

Of course, everyone knew that. Oikawa’s fan club was enough proof of that.

 

But sometimes, Hanamaki wondered if they could see how beautiful he was inside too. And not just the confidence he possessed; he showed that plenty and obvious. But the shy fidgeting of his fingers, the subtle but enough of his blush when he realized that he was caught staring, or the boisterous laugh he was always embarrassed of and would only let out when he was lost in the moment.

 

Hanamaki wondered if they saw all that or if it was just for his eyes. 

 

He thought back to the morning. Imagined Oikawa scrunching his eyebrows as he tried to learn more about mistletoe, checked if they had enough ingredients for sugar cookies and closed his eyes tightly to go over his mental plan for the day. 

 

All for him.

 

Hanamaki was shaken out of his thoughts when he was suddenly aware of soft eyes looking at him. 

 

“You like it?” Oikawa asked, referring to the entire day. 

 

And the light kiss Hanamaki placed on Oikawa’s nose was enough of an answer for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
